A Child called Kali
by lokiwillbemine09
Summary: The avengers meet someone who touches their heart but will it last?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately my co writer and I don't own Avengers or Loki yet.**

**PROLOGUE**

Steve was looking back to his childhood while he had some free time and could see the Children's hospital from the Avengers tower. He started to remember how it felt to be a kid stuck in the hospital and how lonely it was to be there. He hoped that over the years that being in a hospital as a kid wasn't as lonely anymore. That is when he got the brilliant idea to go see the children at the hospital but he would definitely need to go as Captain America. He didn't know the first step of visiting the children or when he would be able to visit. Tony walked into the room and saw that Steve was in deep thought about something. It was hard for Tony not to interrupt Steve as he was walking to the kitchen. As Tony started walking again, Steve broke his concentration and saw Tony just standing there staring at him.

Tony asked, "Steve what were you thinking about? You were so deep in thought that you didn't hear me come in at all."

Steve replied, "I was thinking about childhood in the hospital and it got me thinking about if it has changed at all. Then I started thinking about how I would enjoy visiting some children at the hospital. Then I realized I don't know the first step of visiting the children."

"Wow, with all that thinking you're going to damage that old brain of yours."

Tony had that same devious smile he had on his face every time he made an old man joke to Steve. As much as Steve tried not to show it, he actually kind of enjoyed the jabs at his "age"; it showed that everything was normal.

"You know all this joke-making is just a cover up for your own insecurities. As much as you try to hide it, Tony, I know you have some sort of heart in there...even if it's probably made of metal like the rest of you."

Steve gave Tony a crooked smile. He had learned the way of Tony's little game. Tony smiled back.

"Okay...so tell me why it is so important that you go to this hospital?" Tony had an unreadable face. Steve knew that he cared, even if the majority of the time he covered it up with cheap jokes. Steve walked over to a nearby chair and sunk down as low as he could go.

"I just...I need to, Tony. I know what those kids are going through. And I know that I needed someone at that age." Tony walked over to Steve who was completely consumed by the chair that he was sitting in. He could see that this was important to him.

"Okay. I think you should go. Who better to visit these unexpecting children than the almighty Captain America!" Tony threw his hands in the air making a grand gesture towards Steve. Steve gave a weak laugh in return.

"I will go on one condition." Steve had a glimmer in his eyes and a mischievous smile spread across his face. Tony knew exactly where this was going.

"I have a lot of work to do…" Tony trailed off walking into the next room.

"I'm only going if the almighty Iron Man comes with me!"

Steve ran after Tony. This was going to be exciting.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Avengers except the little children in the story. They are all part of my mind.**

"The fact that I am here does not change the fact that you are still a senior citizen."

Tony rolled his eyes, but continued to walk down the sullen hospital hallway to see their first patient. After their conversation at the Avenger's Tower, it took some bribing and begging, but Steve successfully got Tony to accompany him to the hospital.

Steve smiled back at Tony, "Don't worry; I'm sure the children don't want to see you as much as you don't want to see them."

"I highly doubt that...I mean come on. I'm Iron Man." Tony gestured to himself like he was some sort of prized jewel.

"I still don't see why you are dressed in your stars and stripes." Tony's condescending smile danced across his face as he followed Steve dressed fully in his Captain America attire.

"It inspires hope in the children. Also, how do you think we got into the hospital so fast?" Steve found the first room he wanted to visit. It was a five year old boy with a broken leg and a fractured arm.

"You know what. You're right. There's nothing these children want to see more, than an old grandpa dressed like the fourth of July." Tony quietly laughed at his own joke, but continued to knock before opening the door into the quiet hospital room.

The small boy inside the room immediately bolted up, "CAPTAIN AMERICA!" He winced from the pain the sudden jolt had caused him in his leg, but kept an optimistic and excited smile.

"And Iron Man…" Tony quietly added. Steve nudged him in the side and walked over to the little boy whose name was Kyle.

Steve walked a little more into the room and said, "You know my name but I don't know your name."

Tony piped up also tell us why you are here.

"OMG Tony you can't just ask people why they are in the hospital."

Kyle replied, "Its okay Captain America I don't mind answering his question. I am in the hospital due to the fact that was trying to run away from a dog and so I jumped into a pool but I didn't know how deep the pool was. I kind of drowned a little but manage to get out of the pool and then I fell into a hole where the community was doing some work. Also my name is Kyle and I am truly one of your biggest fans Captain America.

Kyle then turns to Tony and says, "I am also a big fan of you and Iron Man as well."

Tony and Steve spent a little bit of time with Kyle. Steve and Tony spent a little time with Kyle but then they had to leave so to visit the other children in the hospital.

Kyle was upset that they had to leave but Steve promised that they would come back to visit.

"You promise?" asked Kyle

Steve replied, "Kyle I promise I will be back to visit. It may not be today but I will make sure to come back to visit."

That seemed to satisfy Kyle.

Steve turned to Tony and said, "I think we need to split up so we can spare joy all over the hospital and not just to certain rooms."

"Why do we have to visit EVERY SINGLE child in this hospital, whined Tony. Even though Tony was all for visiting children in the hospital he didn't see the need to see every child. Steve said with a deep sigh, "we won't be able to see every child but the ones that are left alone during the day."

So they decided to split off down the hallway. Steve would take one side and Tony would take the other side.

Tony knocks on Room 151 and sees a little girl sleeping. He is debating on what to do when a nurse comes in and says, "Oh she is going to be sorry that she missed you because you are one of her favorite Avengers you are behind Black Widow though."

Tony contemplated on what he should do since this was a fan of his. He told the nurse,

Call this number when she wakes up because I need to talk to her. Especially since I am not her number one favorite avenger." Tony then walks out and goes to the next room.

As Tony was stepping out of the room he bumped into someone and almost knocked them over.

"Oh I am sorry" Tony said to the person

"AHHHHHHH OH MY GOSH its Tony Stark and almost knocked me over said a girl voice.

Tony looked down and saw a girl about 10 years.

She looks at him and says "is that the kind of reaction you were expecting because I am totally not impressed by you."

Tony looked so shocked that for a few minutes he was speechless but he a few minutes later his voice returned and asked "what is your name?"

Being a 10 year old she was very sassy and replied, "Wouldn't you like to know? Also don't you know about Stranger Danger, you aren't supposed to just walk up to a child and start talking to them. I can't believe people think you are a genius."

Steve hesitantly knocks on a room that has a big teddy bear decal on the door. He walks in and sees a little boy watching the TV.

Steve: what are you watching?

The boy looks up and sees that Captain America is in his room. He starts to hyperventilate over the fact someone so important is in his room.

Steve looked worried and calls a nurse to come in.

Nurse: Tommy, remember to breath.

It looked like Tommy was having trouble breathing and out of all the people Steve knew what it was like to not be able to breathe.

Steve came beside Tommy's bed and said, "Focus on something and just start at it and just breathe." Tommy breathing started to get under control.

Tommy asked, "How did you know that would work?"

I didn't always look like this as you know; when I was younger I had bad asthma and was always in and out of the hospital so I know how to breathe and to control my breathing."

Tommy looked in awe that his favorite superhero had trouble breathing when he was younger. It gave Tommy hope that maybe just maybe that he too would grow out of asthma. Tommy looked confused he saw Captain America still in his room.

Tommy asked, "Captain America why are you still here in my room?"

"Tommy I came to visit children in the hospital and I have decided that I was going to visit you."

"But why me? There isn't anything special about me."

"Tommy I don't believe that for a second we don't all have a special part about ourselves that makes us who we are today."

A huge smile spread across Tommy's face. All he ever needed was someone to provide him with genuine concern and hope...and Steve gave him that.

Steve gave Tommy a pat on the back and a parting smile. It had been a successful day and Steve was overly excited to come back again. As he was walking towards the front of the facility in hopes of finding Tony on his way. He walked past a dark room that seemed to be abandoned of visitors. Steve quickly asked a nearby nurse who was in the room.

"Oh, that would be Kali" the nurse said with a cautious frown on her face.

"Why is she quarantined from the rest of the patients?"

"She has acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. It's a cancer that affects the bone marrow and blood...anything can get her sick." The nurse seemed rushed and Steve didn't want to waste any more of her time.

"Is it okay if I visit her? It doesn't seem to be very cheery in there." The black room looked completely devoid of hope and empty of visiting family, unlike the other rooms.

"You'd be the first in a very long time. You're going to have to wear a gown, mask, and some of these gloves. It's really okay, she's probably sleeping anyway."

Steve refused to pass this room up. Out of all the patients he had seen so far, this room looked the most in need of care.

"That's quite alright. I would love to visit her." Steve put on all the necessary clothing and opened the door. A small girl hooked up to IV's and machines sat upright in her bed and stared straight forward, seemingly ready for the usual nurse visit.

"Hello, Kali. How are you today?" Steve said with a wide smile. When Kali finally looked over, she had to do a double-take.

"Are - are you Captain America? Boy, I must be dreaming now." Kali looked down and pinched her arm, trying to wake herself up.

"You're not dreaming, Kali. I am Captain America!" Steve gave a quiet laugh to himself while trying to convince Kali that he was, in fact, a real person.

"Look...the only visitors I get are the nurses and doctors that work at this hospital, and you're trying to tell me that Captain America decides to randomly show up in my room. How do you expect me to believe that I am awake?"

Steve gave a concerned look. "Doesn't your family come to visit you?"

Kali looked once again to the floor beneath her more sullen than she was before.

"I don't really have any family...they died" Steve looked at her with the most empathetic expression.

"But don't worry", Kali interjected quickly, "I get by with my TV and the occasional news report about the Almighty Avengers." Kali gave her best smile, her bright green eyes sparkling with something special that Steve couldn't quite pinpoint. Steve smiled back and was about to open up to Kali about how his parents died when he when he was young when the door flew open.

"I have been looking for you everywhere, Grandpa!" Tony exclaimed with a sly smile from the doorway. Kali began to laugh at Iron Man's nickname for Steve.

"I can't believe there are two avengers in my room right now." Kali said, excitedly.

Tony bowed to Kali as she continued to giggle.

"Cap, I gotta get back to the tower to work on some stuff with Jarvis. High-tech stuff an old man like yourself wouldn't understand." Tony gave a smug smile as Steve stared at him with an annoyed face shaking his head.

"Kali, we have to go. It was awesome meeting you."

"You'll come back, won't you?" Kali asked as fast as she could.

Steve looked at Tony and back at Kali, "Of course we will." He smiled and Kali and squeezed her hand with his gloved one. Kali gave the biggest smile Steve had ever seen in his life.

As Steve and Tony made their way towards the exit, Kali's nurse came rushing after them.

"Thank you. You have no idea what that meant to her." The nurse said with the smallest tear in the corner of her eye.

Steve and Tony left the headed back to the Avengers Tower feeling content.

"I feel like that went fantastic," Steve exclaimed.

"Yeah...same here. Now let's get you back to the tower before you turn into a pumpkin."


End file.
